


Obsolete

by Fianna9



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Alphabet drabbles - Mirage, Tracks and Sunstreaker all miss the past and what once was
Series: Alphabet Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Obsolete

By base standards Tracks and Sunstreaker seemed to have a weird relationship. They insulted each other's finish and ranted about imaginary flaws all while tending to each other's paint and engaging in mutual scrubdowns in the wash racks like close confidants.

When Mirage first arrived on base he backhandedly complimented Sunstreaker on his finish and mildly insulted Tracks' wax job all while bemoaning the substandard supplies forced upon the base residents. The three immediately started comparing brands and routines reenacting the now obsolete social events where Praxian mechs charmed the nobility into letting the Praxian femmes hunt in their domain.


End file.
